


How To Say “I’m Glad You’re Back”

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "When Sandy comes back, Jack doesn’t have much of a chance to react or do anything. Then, when everything is said and done- Jack latches on to the little guy and doesn’t let go. Nothing any of the other guardians do can convince him to let go.Just cute hugs and snuggles please."Jack wants to tell Sandy he’s glad he’s back in a way he’s sure Sandy will understand. This is basically fluff without plot.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 3 Cold Gold Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Cold Gold Short Fics





	How To Say “I’m Glad You’re Back”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/4/2015.

The cool wind blowing through Jack’s hair, the bright sunlight on his face, the vision of a world beneath him that he could now be sure he was a part of, and the fact that he was within arm’s reach of three allies–friends, even–and within vocal reach of a fourth–all these things together were amazing, thrilling, wonderful, exciting enough to make Jack want to fly loops around the sleigh. He didn’t, though, because the most wonderful thing of all about this journey was Sandy, sitting next to Jack, present, alive, and beaming a grin at him every now and then.  
  
Looking at him, Jack couldn’t tell if he wanted to shout for joy or cry overwhelmed tears. Sandy had been gone. Really, truly gone, eaten away by nightmare sand, and all good dreams with him. And Jack had lost the one person he would have felt confident calling a friend before being chosen as a Guardian. He had been a bit of a strange friend, naturally, since Jack had never been able to see him as much as he liked, and he couldn’t always understand what Sandy was saying or how his train of thought was flowing, but Sandy was always glad to see him and spend time with him. He was never afraid of him, and he encouraged Jack’s experiments with his powers. Watching him disappear had been the worst thing Jack had ever seen. Watching him reappear, though–that had been the best.  
  
He wanted to tell him that. Even if he was a Guardian, surely Sandy also would be glad to know that someone–even someone like Jack, who was now a Guardian and so maybe he should try thinking of himself less deprecatingly?–really cared for him as an individual, as a friend. But would words be good enough? Jack often got the feeling that Sandy didn’t really pay attention to words, choosing to watch facial expressions and gestures instead.  
  
Jack still had an idea on how to tell him. “Sandy?” he asked, lifting his arm to the level of Sandy’s shoulders. “Um, would it be all right if I…”  
  
Sandy tilted his head and nodded, and Jack at once settled his arm around Sandy’s shoulders. Sandy leaned into him, smiling. He put an arm around Jack’s back, and leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder as best he could, and Jack decided he wasn’t going to move, ever.  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time they reached the Pole, Jack was dozing off–Sandy didn’t just radiate warmth, he seemed to radiate _contentment_ as well–and he didn’t appreciate Bunny tapping him on the shoulder to wake him up.  
  
“Come on, Jack,” he said. “We can all relax for a bit inside, but Sandy says he’s got to get right back to work for a while, first.”  
  
“Huh?” Jack blinked and shook his head. He pulled Sandy a little closer. “Is that true?” Sandy nodded, but he made no move to let go of Jack either. “Can I come with you?” Jack blurted.  
  
“Jack,” North began chidingly, pausing in his work of preparing the sleigh for storage. Sandy, however, looked at him pointedly and held his finger to his lips. When he turned back to Jack, he nodded again.  
  
Jack pulled him onto his lap for a tight hug as the cloud of dreamsand formed underneath them both, and Sandy hugged him back just as tightly.  
  
“You won’t be gone too long, will you?” Tooth called as they floated higher.  
  
“That’s up to Sandy!” Jack replied. Until Sandy told him that they really ought to separate and get other things done, Jack wasn’t letting him go. He had come too close to losing him.  
  
Sandy, for his part, only waved.  
  


* * *

  
  
Tendrils of dreamsand flowed smoothly down from the cloud to sleeping minds, calming them and letting them know the happy news that the Guardians were back again, and Jack Frost was with them.  
  
On the cloud itself, Jack laughed a little with pleased embarrassment to see the dreams of him Sandy was sending out. “You really think I’m that special?” he asked, giving Sandy’s round little form another squeeze.  
  
Jack felt Sandy laugh before he turned toward him where they lay, pillowed by dreamsand–the better to stargaze while they passed over sparsely populated areas. Sandy smiled at Jack and reached up to ruffle his hair. Symbol after symbol half-formed above his head, before he let all the sand fall away and simply nodded.  
  
“Oh, good,” Jack whispered around the lump in his throat. He ran a hand in slow circles on Sandy’s back, reassuring himself again that Sandy was real, warm, present. “I feel that way about you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: CUTIES.


End file.
